


Napping

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [9]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: He's actually like four, M/M, Napping, Precious Nux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit thought that it was unlike his driver, to be so still when he was used to the taller Boy's inescapable energy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Napping

\---

Nux liked to nap, it fascinated Slit (not that he'd ever admit it of course) but he would often find Nux curled up in their car, their bunk or one of their many secret meeting places in the citadel.  
Slit thought that it was unlike his driver, to be so still when he was used to the taller Boy's inescapable energy. 

Slit actually liked to watch him sleep, see the slow rise and fall of his scared chest, lips parted in sleep, completely relaxed. Most of all he liked to wake Nux up, pressing firm kisses against the curve of his drivers pale throat, feeling his pulse jump as he pulled Slit against him. 

(Slit would never admit to this either but that was his favorite part of Nux's strange little habit.)

\---


End file.
